boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sprich aus ållr Welt
Pescheidnheit S Ibrmåß spéngg in Déckl. Ibrfluss pringg leicht Verdruss. Wénn di nét sell håsch, wås di méggsch, sóllsch sell mégn, wås di håsch. (Rumänien) Wó di Lait nét gaitig sein, isch as Haus groaß genua. (Serbien) A hålbs Leabala isch péssr wia koa Prót. Drei gwéénliche Mandr sein péssr wia oa Weisr. (China) A Vórtoal isch nét ålm a Profit. Af dr åndra Seit van Zaun isch as Grås ålm greanr. Viil Geréde, weanig Wóll. Viil Raach, weanig Prååtn. Péssr a lebéndigr Ésl wia a toatr Dóktr. Péssr a Moas håbm, wia an Kranich ségn. Péssr nét genua wia zu viil. Péssr weanig, åbr péssr. Liabr zu Fuaß unt guat, as wia mit’n Róss unt létz. Wer in Grint in di Wólkn håt, sigg koan Pódn. Wer als Hénn gepórn wert sóllet kraaln. Di Fisch van Kinig håm aa Graat. Dr Stólz isch wékgrittn unt zufuaß wiidr kémmen. A Spåtz in dr Hånt isch péssr as wia hundrt wås vorpeifliachn. (Spanien) Årm sein isch koa Schånt. Kånnsch nét heachr hupfn wia di groaß pisch. Wie heachr dr Paam, wia neidischr dr Wint. Dr Frósch in Prunnen woaß nix van groaßn Meer. (Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß) Weanig ódr viil, sei zufriidn, når hearsch koan Vórwurf in dr Frémm. (Jesus Sirach) Gerechtigkeit Dr Kampl påckt ålle Knépf in di Zóttn. Wer in oan Tåg reich wert, wert in oan Jåår aufghéngg. Ålte Sintn håm långe Schåttn. Zwoamål Unrecht gmåcht isch nét Recht gmåcht. A Tigr muaß seine Stroafn ghåltn. Hóffnung Aniade Wólk håt a silbrns Rantl. S pringg nix, wégn verschittetr Milch zu rearn. Van a kloanr Oachl wert a groaßr Paam. Wer schlåft, fångg koane Fisch. Wer fria austeat, isch tópplt glicklich. (Kroatien) Wénn di fria aufsteasch, gip diar dr Herrgótt di Hånt. Laaf lei, Réssl, ’s Grås wåxt nåch. Stirp a Påpscht, kimmp an åndrer. A guatr Ampóss håt koan Ångscht van Håmmr. A krumps Hólz måcht aa a gråde Flåmm. Firn Krånkn isch Hóffnung, sólång er schnauft. Di gånze Dunklheit va dr Welt derléscht a Kérz nét aus. Péssr a Liacht ånzintn as wia ibr dr Dunklheit zu maitrn. Tråg an greanen Zweig in Herz, as wart sich a Végele drauf niidrlåssn. Hóffnung isch wia Zuggr in Tee, weanig isch genua, siaß zu måchn. (China) Måch diar koane Sórgn ibr dr Vergångenheit, schaug weitr! Wås fir dr Rogatt Toat isch, isch firn Versténding a Fluttr. Guats unt Létzes Wer Guats tuat, håt Guats. Ob’s an Himml unt a Héll gip ódr nét - as isch ålm péssr as Guate zu tean. (Äthiópien) Wénn’s in di Znichtn guat geat, unt di Guatn leidn, tuat man nét gern Guats. (Yoruba) Di Fraintlichkeit tuat ålle Tiirn au. Wer guat aupéttet, schlåft guat. (Griachnlånt) Wer guat lép, schlåft guat. Unkraut kimmp ibråll au. S Létze kimmp nét ålm zu schådn. Di Sunn håt aa iire Fléckn. Nårrn sausn eini, wó Éngl sich nia einizugean trauetn. Wénn dr Taifl ålt isch, tat’r gern Paatr wern. As Guate tuat man am péschtn glei. Péssr sterbm, wia in Schånt zu lébm. Ålls isch guat wås a guats Ént håt Dr Parmherzige håt koan Feint. Pease Gedånkn unt Åpsichtn In di Ploamen wårtet di Schlång. Ziiglsch in Herz a Vipr, vergiftet si di. Di verstéckte Nåål póórt decht an gaaling in Såck durch. (Ukraine) Wer di vórn leckt, peißt di hintn. Dr Taifl zoagg, wia man’s tuat, åbr nét, wia man’s versteckt. Wer Dérn saant, sóllet nét pårfuaß gean. Wer in Stoan schmeißt, in sem derschlågg’r. Richtigr Zeitpunkt Di péschte Zeit isch ålm iaz. Di Zeit wårtet af neamet. Måch as Hai sólång di Sunn scheint! Péssr a Ggoggala hait, wia a Hénn mórgn. Péssr spååt wia går nia. (Pórtugal) Måch koa Hai, wénn viil Wint geat. (Keltisch) Tua wébm sólång dr Mónt scheint! (Myanmar) Wer vórn Sabbat as Éssn herrichtet, wert in Sabbat éssn. (Hebräisch) Zéél di Pulelen nét, vór si auspriatet sein! Verkaaf nét in Pélz, vór di in Pär kriagg håsch. (Nórwégn) Man sóll nét meer Toag måchn, wia man påchn kånn (Dänemark) Man sóllet an Ómrell håbm vór’s régnt. (Indonésien) Dr Kluage dénkt vór er épes tuat. (Iran) Wer af aniadr Wólk schaugg, wert nia verroasn. Di Stålltir ersch zuatean, pål as Róss åtschapiart isch. Af Mittågseit isch al Léffl viil wert. In Schlittn sóll man in Summr herrichtn, in Wågn in Wintr. Wénn man drvór wisset, wó man stólprt, tat man Stroa druntr. Richtig ånpåckn Dreimål méssn, nåchr schneidn! Zint di Kérz nét af poade Seitn ån! Selbr gmåcht håt dreifåch pråcht. Wénn si’s auszåålt, an Årbet zu tean, zåålt si’s aus, si guat zu tean. Di Stiagn zun Erfólg isch lång unt gaach. Willsch di Nuss éssn, muasch di Schål auschlågn. Va nix kimmp nix. (Sidtiról) Man sóll nét a sichre Såch fir an unsichrer augébm. Pan Ésl sóll man koa Wóll suachn. Wer nét peißn kånn, sóll nét di Zéén zoagn. Wer an Grint aus Wåx håt, sóll nét in dr Sunn gean. Dr Tschåppete stéllt in Wågn vór di Óxn. Du kånnsch as Róss zun Wåssr préngen, åbr nét zun Saufn zwingen. Pan Kóschtn kimmpsch drau, ob’s a Pudding isch. Pan an guatn Wint kånn jedr séglen. A kluagr Méntsch låsst di unwichting Såchn. Plan as Jåår in Langes unt in Tåg in dr Fria. Fåårsch fir an Tåg wék, nimm Prót fir a Wóch mit! Wer viil wissn will, terf lai weanig schlåfn. Pan Fliachn kénnt man in Vógl. Di Wélf sein sått unt in di Pampr faalt aa nix. (Kompromiss) Schaug af dein Gwånt van Ånfång ån, auf deinr Ear va kloan auf. Sein unt Schein Wénn oanr an guatn Nåmen håt unt in Pétt fetzt, hoaßt’s er håt gschwitzt. Scheanheit isch lai só dick wia di Haut. Wert oane schean gepóórn, isch’i schón verheiratet. Hétt di Rós aa an åndrn Nåmen, tat si gleich guat riachn. Pan Tånzn tuat dr Fuaß nét wea. A Kuttn måcht nó koan Paatr. (Frånkreich, Italien) A guatr Wein praucht koan Etikettn (Italien). Wénn di Naadl an Pårt ghåp hétt, war si a Néén gwésn. (Jiddisch) Dr Fisch wås durch isch, isch ålm dr greaschte. Untrn Laichtturm isches dunkl. Wénn grédt wert Zwischn Rédn unt Tean isch weit zu gean. A scheans Schweign isch nó nia aufgschriibm gwórtn. Jeds Verspréchn måcht schuldig. S Rédn måcht koa Meel. Dr Witz muaß peißn wia’ Pampr, nét wia Hunt. In ålle Dichtr faaln a påår Wórt. Man muaß ålm poade Gglóggn laitn hearn. A Luug ziacht zéén åndre nåch. Mit Luugn kimmpsch nét weit. Dr Munt isch di Wurzl van Unglick. Di Wént håbm aa Oarn. Vór di rédsch, schaug di in Spiagl ån! Lai wénn di sichr pisch åntwórt, schusch lég di Hånt afn Munt! (Jesus Sirach) Péssr mit di Fiaß ausrutschn wia mit dr Zung. Wer nix sågg, isch einverståntn. Di Wååret praucht lai weanig Wértr. Wer ruig lébm will, terf nét sågn, wås’r woaß, unt nét glaabm, wås’r heart. Dé wås wissn, rédn nét, de wås rédn, wissn nét. Isch éppes passiart, réd nimmr driibr; verschittets Wåssr isch nét leicht zu såmmlen. Di Ménge måcht’s (nét) Mit an Trópfn Hónig fånggsch meer Fluign wia mit an Fassl Éssig. A Léffl Täär verdirp a Fassl Hónig. Mit meer Fadn måcht man an Spåget. Viil Pachlen sein zu an Fluss gwórtn. (Schwédn) Richtigs Måß Ålls isch guat in richting Måß. Dr vólle Pauch måcht in Kópf laar. S Fréssete pringg meer um wia as Schwert. Firn Hungrign isch aniads Prót guat. S Zuchthaus unt ’s Spitål sein nébmen Wirtshaus. Di Håbrgoas sågg zun Spåtz, er håt an groaßn Grint. (Ungarn) Meer Zeit fir dr Årbet wia fir dr Hétz. Di Liab Wer Glick in dr Liab håt, sóll nét Kårtn spiiln. Wénn oans viil auszusétzn håt, isch di Liab nét groaß. Wer di Tóchtr will, muaß in dr Muatr schean tean. Di Liab va dr Fåsenåcht stirp in dr Fåschtnzeit. Aus zu viil Liab wert gern hundrtfåchr Håss. A Frau, wås nét eifrsichig wert, isch wia a Påll wås nét hupft (Óstasien). A Mandrméntsch óóne Weibez isch wia Paam óóne Laabr. Glaslen unt Weibrlait sein ålm in Gfåår. Drhoam Muatr unt Hoamet vergisst man nét. Di Muatr håt fir aniadn Wea a Pilfrla. Wer nét af di Wurzlen zruggschaugg, wert nét zu sein Ziil kémmen. (Philippinen) In jedn Vógl gfållt sei Néschtl. Jede Schnepf rédt guat van Sumpf. Gåscht sein isch schean, drhoam sein nó scheanr. Peiß nét di Hånt wås di fiattrt! Drhoam isch aniadr Hunt al Léb. Wås er mit viar Réssr hoam pring, trågg si mitn Firtig wék. Mit di Kindr tuat man seine Poanr kréftign. (Zulu) Muattrliab håt ålm Langes. Zu a friidlichr Familie kimmp as Glick van alloan. Ersch wénn man selbr Kindr håt, versteat man di Guatigkeit va di oagnen Éltrn. Wénn di ’s Kint gern håsch, schick’s af Roasn! Aniadr Órt isch insre Hoamet, aniadr Méntsch isch insr Verwåntr. In dr Gséllschåft In an Feint, der sich drvón måcht, pau góldne Pruggn. Péssr an kluagn Feint, wia an nårretn Fraint. (Pakistan) Di Kollegn sein wia di Ferséln: si rédn drhintr. Weanig Gelt, weanig Kollegn. Fraint sein wia di Nussn - untr hundrt sein zwoa guate. Péssr a Fraint in Péch, wia hundrt wénn’s guat geat. Kolleg va ålle, Kolleg va neamet. Wénn di låchsch, låcht di Welt mit diar, pål di rearsch, pisch alloan. A Wólf frisst koan Wólf. A Tepp fintet ålm an åndrn Tepp, der’n pewundrt. Zwoa Ådlr pleibm nét gern zsåmm. Zwoa Päärn hausn nét in oan Lóch. Fégl mitn gleichn Gfiidr tean sich gern zsåmm. Péssr alloan wia in létzr Gséllschåft. Untr drei pleip nix geheim. Mit oanr Ploam måcht man koan Krånz. Wein unt Piar frain as Herz, mear wia poade isch di Fraintschåft wert. (Jesus Sirach) Dr Fuaß hilft in dr Hånt unt di Hånt in Fuaß. (Baschknlånt) Einheit isch Måcht. (Usbekischtan) Wénn a Vólk an Helt håt, isch-es gréttet. (Kasachstan) Wia verdórbmr dr Stååt, um só mear Gsétzr. A Fraint isch schwaar zu kriagn unt leicht zu verliarn. A Fraint in dr Noat isch wirklich a Fraint. (Albanien) A Lånt regiarn isch leichtr wia a Familie. Nébm an Fraint isch koa Wég zu lång. A Fraintschåft muaß sein wia a Schål Tee: klår unt durchsichtig. (China) Untr di Wåffn gips koa Gsétz. Wénn man in an Dórf kimmp, sóll man sich in Dórf ånpassn. Liabr hundrt Kollegn wia hundrt Ruubl. (Russlånt) Wer an guatn Kolleg fintet, fintet an Schåtz. (Italien) Ob a Róss guat isch, zoagg sich af a lågr Stréckn, ob a Fraint guat isch, zoagg sich in a långr Zeit. (Tamilisch) Di péschtn va énk sein dé, wås mit di Weibrlait takt sein. (Arabien) Gelt regiart di Welt? S Gelt måcht in Taifl tånzn. Péssr épes in Hirnkaschtl håm wia in dr Spårkassa. As Gelt isch a guatr Knecht, åbr a létzr Herr. Suach koa Gólt, suach a spårsåme Frau! Wó as Gólt rédt, schweigg aniade Zung. Reiche streitn nét. Wénn’ s Tschoppala a Gelt hétt, war’s aa a Herr. Nix isch tuirer wia sell, wås du umschusch kriagsch. A gspårtr Pfénnig isch a verdeantr Pfénnig. (USA) Zeit låssn Dr Paam fållt nét mitn erschtn Håckr. Schnell gheiratet, schnell gruit. Wås schnell kimmp, geat schnell wiidr. Wer’s gneatig håt, sóll långsåm gean. Wénn di’s gneatig håsch, måch an Umwég! Wénn di schnell sein willsch, gea långsåm! Wénn di wårtn kånnsch, kimmp ålls. Schiache Nåchrichtn sein flingg unterwégs. Di Såchn kånn man nét lai só in Vorpeigean erléding. A Tåg vóll Sórgn taurt léngr wia a Mónet. Schildkrótn kénnen mear van Wég derzééln wia a Hås. (China) Wås schnell hoaß wert, kialt schnell åå. Móschkau isch nét in oamål paut gwórtn. (Russisch) Wénn di in an Késsl ållaweil zuaschaugsch, kimmp’r nia zun Siadn. Só isch’s Lébm Åwéxlung wirzt as Lébm. S Aug will aa sein Toal. A laarer Såck steat nét. In Ésl muaß man ånhéngen, wó dr Schåffr will. Jedr Wurm kånn zórnig wern. Wer di Pfånn pan Griff håt, draant si wia er will. Groaßr Schmerz praucht a stårks Herz. Gschénktr Éssig isch péssr wia Hónig. Man muaß es némen wia’s kimmp. (Vergil) S oanzige, wås ålm gleich pleip, isch, dass nix gleich pleip. An Åff kånn aa amål van Paam fålln. A Róss håt viar Haxn unt kånn aa stólprn. Dr Wég van Kópf zun Herz isch dr léngschte. Oamål wåcht man aa van scheanschtn Traam au. A Tåg vóll Sórgn taurt léngr wia a Mónet. In Puggltn måcht ersch as Gråb gråd. Dr Éllapógn isch nét weit van Mund wék, unt decht kånnsch nét einipeißn. S gip lai oan Toat, dr sell isch åbr sichr. An åghåcktr Paam måcht koan Schåttn. Lernen In Ésl in Grint waschn - schåd um dr Soaftn. Dr létzigschte Toarete isch deer wås nix hearn will. Lei wer woaß wer er isch, geat in Navajo Universum ein. (Navajo) Wer lésn unt schreibm kånn, muaß nia um an Prót lóttrn. (Litauen) Di Zeit tuat di Augn au. Pan Schmiidn wert man Schmiid. An åltn Hunt kånnsch nimmr årichtn. Dr Tumme lernt aus seine Faalr, dr Kluage aus di Faalr va di åndrn. Schnellr isch as Unguate glernt, wia ’s Guate. Péssr af an nuidn Wég stólprn, wia af an åltn nét weitr kémmen. Lern schwimmen anstått zu wårtn, pis as Wåssr wék isch. A Méntsch lernt weanig va sein Siig, åbr viil va seinr Niidrlååg. Lern di selbr kénnen! (Cicero) Wénn di jungr nix lernsch, waarsch in Åltr traurig sein. (China) An ålts Róss fintet sein Wég alloan. Léb hundrt Jåår unt lern hundrt Jåår. A jungr Paam låsst sich leicht piagn. Létzes Peispiil stéckt ån. Lernsch in Wólf as Vatrunsr, er sågg decht „Pampr“. Wichtig isch nét péssr zu sein wia di oan, wichtig isch péssr sein wia di géschtrn gwésn pisch. Dr Méntsch wert in hundrt Jåår nét perfekt, åbr in weanigr as wia oan Tåg verdórbm. Wénn man in Édlstoan nét schleift, håt er koan Glånz. Siibm mål ausifålln, åchtmål wiidr austean. Fir an Gepildetn gip man zwoa Ungepildete. Di Zeit isch a guatr Learer. Unrsåch / Fólgn Ålls wås passiart, håt sein Grunt. Wó’s fein isch, gip’s aa an Wea. Schnåps schådet in Gsicht, Gólt in Herz. S Kint van Frósch isch aa a Frósch Dr Fådn geat ålm in dr Nåådl nåch. Af an Késchpaam sein nó nia Orantschn gwåxn. An Keil schlågg man mit an Keil ausr. Wer gern schlittlt, muaß aa wiidr auiziachn. Pan an vergésslichn Grint håm di Haxn koa Rua. Wénn di as Koumet schón augnummen håsch, verdruck di nét. Wénn dr Wein óffn isch, muaß’r trunkn wern. (Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen.) Wia tiafr in Wålt, wia mear Hólz. Wénn man in Grint in Sånt stéckt, sigg man decht in Årsch. Woasch viil, wersch schnell ålt. Di Kåtz geat só lång zun Spéck, pis si ’s Prazzl verliart. Isch di Kåtz zu naigrig, isch’i hiin. Wénn dr Willn då isch, sein di Haxn flingg. Wénn a Nårr an Stoan in an Fluss wirft, préngen-en huntrt Weise nimmr ausr. (Kurdisch) Wén dr Wurm peißt, der håt Ångscht va dr Hegedex. Wer égget gepórn wert, wert nét rundlt sterm. Wer schean sein will, muaß leidn. Wó Raach isch, isch a Fuir. (Indien) Entwédr - ódr In Turtn aughåltn ódr éssn, poads geat nét. Kånnsch nét zugleich mitn Fux unt mit di Jågghunt laafn. Man kånn nét af poade Seitn Marmelad auistreichn. Jåggsch zwoa Håsn zugleich, kriagsch koan. Fleiß A Tschåp wås årbetet, isch péssr wia Gscheidr der schlåft. An Lådn håltn isch schwaarer wia an Låådn autean. Wer pan Saanen faul isch, wert pan Erntn neidisch. Nåchlässigkeit isch a groaßr Feint. Wås nét gsaant wert, geat nét au. As Ségl gip di Richtung, nét dr Wint. Wer Groaßes will, muaß erschtr s kloane tean. Wer a hoachs Haus paudn will, muaß lång pa di Grundmaurn årbetn. Glick unt Unglick As Glick geat gern in an Haus eini, wó di Lait guat auglégg sein. S Glick kimmp zu dé wås låchn. Nåch drei Jåår kånn sógår an Unglick zu épes guat sein. Wårt in Schlåfn afn Glick! Wer Kuraasch håt, håt Glick. In Unglick kimmpsch drau wer zu diar steat. A gsuntr Mågn måcht a glicklichs Herz (Ketschua) Ob man reart ódr låcht, as Lébm isch ålm gleich lång. ... unt åndre Såchn An Heilign kånn man nét aus jedn Hólz schnitzlen. Man kånn koan Omlettn måchn óóne Ggoggelen zu derschlågn. Di Zung stoaßt ålm afn siirign Zåån ån. A hungrigr Hunt håt koan’ Ångscht van Steckn. Di Wiis håt Augn, dr Wålt håt Oarn. In Lånt va di Plintn isch dr Oanaugete am péschtn drån. Di Natur derróttesch aa mit dr Mistgåbl nét aus. (Horaz) Di létzigste Tintn isch péssr wia as péschte Gedächtnis. Fiattrsch an Hunt drei Tåg lång, wert er’s in drei Jåår nét vergéssn; fiattrsch a Kåtz drei Jåår lång, in drei Tåg håt si’s vergéssn. In Appetit kriagg man pan éssn. Wer schean schreibm kånn, schreip aa mit an létzn Pémpsl schean. (Japan) (Wo ein Wille, da ein Weg.) Wéck nét an schlåfetn Hunt! Wås di aa tuasch, sei ålm vórsichtig. (Korea) Übersetzungen aa: auch aniade: eine jede aniadn: einen jeden årichtn: dressieren Dérn: Dornen di: 1. die; 2. du (unbetontes Fürwort); 3. dich Doktr: Arzt durch: 1. durch, 2. davonschwimmen, davonlaufen erschtr: zuerst Ferséln: Bohnen fetzt: uriniert Firtig: Schürze Fluttr: Falter Fréssete: Fressgier gaitig: gierig Ggoggala: Ei gneatig: eilig Grint: Kopf Håbrgoas: Kauz iaz: jetzt Kampl: Kamm Knépf: 1. Knoten (Plural), 2. Knöpfe Koumet: Kummet kraaln: scharren Langes: Frühling, Lenz Léb: Löwe Létze: Schlechte létzr: schlechter lóttrn: betteln Luug: Lüge maitrn: schimpfen Naadl: Großmutter Nåål: Ahle Ómrell: Schirm Pampr: Schaf Pémpsl: Pinsel Pilfrla: Medizin (in Pulverform) Ploam: Blume Prazzl: Pfötchen préngen: bringen Pulelen: Küken (Plural) rearn: weinen rearsch: weinst Rogatt: Raupe Schåffr: Verwalter, Vorarbeiter, Chef schiach: schlecht, hässlich schlittlt: rodelt siirign: schmerzenden, missgelaunten Toarete: Schwerhörige Wurm: 1. Schlange, 2. Wurm ziiglsch: züchtest Bemerkung wer: In der Mundart liest man „wär“. er: man liest „är“ (Pronomen) Kategorie:Artikel auf Tirolerisch Kategorie:Literatur